Palabras al viento
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Como cada volvía a ese árbol, a tirar palabras al viento, esperando que lograran llegar hasta ella. —Kagome, tal vez no hablo contigo, no me escuchas aunque sienta que así es…


**Palabras al viento**

Con pasos ágiles llegó como cada noche a ese árbol. El lugar de su comienzo, su despertar, su destino. Todo se conectaba a la madera antigua de ese árbol y su cicatriz, la huella de la flecha y el sello que lo mantuvo dormido por cincuenta años hasta que llegó ella. Un suspiró más escapó de sus labios y se dispuso a sentarse en lo alto de una rama.

Extrañaba el ritmo de vida que llevaba a su lado y que a pesar de las dificultades y las peleas fueron felices. Ella le dedicaba su sonrisa, le dedicaba su tiempo, se entregaba por completo si de defenderlo se trataba, y sólo ella lo colmaba tanto para pelear de esa manera.

—Kagome…

Exhaló al viento su nombre para dejarlo marchar. Era perfectamente consciente que desde que se marchara hace tres años no podía oírlo, pero eso no importaba. La noche llena de frescas brisas le encantaba por la enorme cantidad de viento, la situación perfecta para soñar despierto.

—Hoy también fui al pozo a esperarte, pero no vuelves. ¿Cuánto más a vas a tardar?

Un poco irritado llevó sus manos tras la nuca y suspiró, acompasando su respiración con sus latidos para controlarse. Era algo solitaria la charla por no haber respuesta, y saber que no las habría. Pero el deseo de platicar con ella le hizo cerrar los ojos para seguir su fantasía en su imaginación.

—Tonta, no pienso estar toda mi vida junto a ese pozo, tienes que volver ahora mismo…

El tono de reclamo le hizo imaginar el rostro de la azabache enfurecida por la orden, extrañaba ver directamente sus gestos de ira y muerte latentes en sus facciones. El viento seguía soplando y las palabras seguían siendo tiradas en él para buscarse un camino. Si fueran capaces de cumplir el sueño de su declarante, llegarían hasta ella a través del tiempo y espacio para hacerla saber que en la mente de ese semi-demonio siempre permanecía.

—Ya son casi los tres años desde que te fuiste, ese día tú familia estaba muy feliz y no tuve el egoísmo de apartarte de ellos. ¿Me crees?

Entreabrió los dos soles para colar algo de la visión irreal de la Luna en sus pupilas, el manto negro le recordaba sus hebras como de seda, carentes de luz. Alguna vez escuchó decir que el negro no era un color y no entendía como una persona tan bondadosa como ella tenía el cabello más oscuro que las tinieblas. Rememoró sus ojos de chocolate tan expresivos y lo comprendió, la luz se la robaban esos orbes por completo, iluminando el día de cualquiera por sólo ser capaz de contemplarlos unos instantes.

—Algunas veces me arrepiento, pero sé que por primera vez hice algo bueno en mi vida. Tú no eres de aquí, provienes de esa época… tu familia, tus amigos, tu vida se da en ese sitio y yo no soy capaz de arrancarte de tus raíces. Tendrías que hacerlo tú.

La melancolía se adueñó de su voz y sintió un ligero escozor en sus ojos, pero lo ignoró. Él no un débil que lloraba por nada, no se lo permitiría. Además sabía que ella se molestaría si lo sabía triste por algo así, Kagome le gritaría que algún día volverían a estar juntos y a partir de entonces nada los alejaría. Porque su separación no era por siempre ¿O sí?

—Tardas mucho en volver, mas te vale compensarme todo este tiempo cuando regreses.

Sonrió arrogante ante la imagen mental que tenía de su sacerdotisa. Ella también le sonreía con la mezcla de dulzura y amor que le era infinitamente agradable. Sus labios sonrosados dejaban escapar una añorada risa suave, apenas audible, sólo era capaz de oírla porque siempre estaba atento a ella cuando la veía feliz y sus orejas ayudaban, pero ese no era el punto. InuYasha era feliz con recordarla tan ávidamente.

—Kagome, me gusta tu sonrisa… una vez te lo dije pero te quedaste dormida, no sabes cuanto me molestó eso. Jamás acostumbro a decir esas cosas y tú… ¡Te quedas dormida sin escucharme!

Frunció levemente el ceño al recordar aquello. Se había armado de mucho valor para decir esas simples palabras, incluso estaba sonrojado y agradecía que estuvieran de espaldas para que no lo notara. Siempre le gustó la manera en que ella sonreía. Lo mencionó y esperó respuesta pero no llegó, giró el rostro y la joven estaba dormida contra su espalda, sintió la sangre hervir en las venas, su esfuerzo en vano gracias a la niñata. Aunque después de un rato se calmo, se veía inofensiva cuando dormía y la sonrisa adorada adornaba sus labios, dejó su peso descansar contra el menudo cuerpo y también la acompañó en su siesta.

—Deberías estar ya conmigo, si Miroku y Sango me ven aquí hablando al viento me creerán loco, quizás hasta empiecen a molestarme y me vería gozosamente forzado a desquitarme con el zorrito y el monje.

Un brillo siniestro decoró sus orbes de ámbar al pensar en su dulce venganza, ni siquiera le habían hecho algo y él ya maquilaba miles de artimañas para hacerlos sufrir si de algo llegaban a enterarse. Le avergonzaba que en la aldea supieran de sus lapsos de locura cuando le daba por hablarle al viento como si fuera ella. Negó con la cabeza para corregirse, él no hacía eso.

—Yo hablo contigo… ¿Ves las estupideces que me obligas a hacer?

Reprochando como siempre, hubieran dicho los demás. El semi-demonio se cruzó de brazos molesto pero luego se calmó, no había razón para enojarse por algo o alguien si estaba solo en la mitad de la noche. Eso lo puso triste, estaba solo.

Podría tener amigos que antes no hubiera creído poseer, su sacerdotisa le enseñó a procurarlos y conservarlos para no estar triste todo el tiempo. Que siguiera los consejos era otra historia, tuvo suerte de que ellos entendían su carácter y lo seguían apoyando bajo cualquier situación. Shippou, Miroku, Sango e incluso se llevaba bien con Rin, todos los aldeanos aunque le temían también le estimaban por protegerlos, las gemelitas que jugaban con él como un perrito, absolutamente a todos los apreciaba aunque se negara a admitirlo abiertamente. Pero seguía faltando Kagome.

Sin ella la soledad se le arrimaba como sombra incesante, aún estando rodeado por cientos de personas. Maldijo por lo bajo, esa tonta se atrevió a robarle mucho de esos tres años, le hizo pensar en ella, extrañarla, necesitarla, el tan orgulloso hijo de un poderoso demonio anhelaba volver a ver a un simple humana.

—Si lo pienso no eres tan simple… fuiste la única que quiso quedarse a mi lado sin importarle nada, que lloró por mí, la más tonta como para acercarte y quedarte con un mitad bestia como yo…

Las horas se fueron y él no supo si el tiempo llegó rápido o demasiado lento. Ensimismado con sus palabras y pensamientos se fue gran parte de la noche y el cuerpo le pedía dormir después de tantos días de insomnio. Una brisa fresca sopló por último, meciendo sus brillantes cabellos de plata y le provocó una sonrisa.

—Tal vez no hablo contigo, no me escuchas aunque sienta que así es… sin embargo te aseguro que no pierdo la esperanza de que el viento lleve hasta ti todas y cada una de mis conversaciones solitarias en este árbol.

Bajó de un salto y se dispuso a cumplirle el capricho a su cuerpo, iría a dormir por un rato. El día siguiente sería difícil si las gemelas madrugaban, eran molestas y terminaba con sus orejas platinadas en un tono rojizo e hinchadas por tantos jaloneos, pero pasaba el tiempo con alguien. Ellas le recordaban a Kagome, de hecho todo se la recordaba pero no estaba para ahondar en detalles en ese instante.

Dio media vuelta y avanzó rumbo a la aldea, presentía que ella estaba por venir y no le gustaría encontrarlo deprimido sobre la cima del árbol sagrado donde se conocieron. Ya mañana él regresaría, aún tenía tanto por aclararle a la chica y seguirle diciendo que viniera ya, que no soportaba más tiempo. Vendría de nuevo, a tirar palabras al viento.

—Y si llegan hasta ti, intenta responderme… me molestaré si me entero que me escuchas pero te quedas callada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

N/dp: ToT ocurrencia después de volver a ver el final de InuYasha, ese capítulo me pone tan feliz y triste a la vez. Me imaginé a Inu-hermoso en esa posición cuando lo vi observando en la cima de un peñasco, tan lindo… Bueno, espero que no esté tan mal, originalmente pensé hacerlo un drabble aparte, pero me salió largo y esto es mi entrega para el concurso. Que tengan un buen día :D


End file.
